New School, New life
by Vampire of Staffs
Summary: Tsukune and Moka move out of Japan, They will meet many interesting people and are enrolled into a British high school, Join them as they get into all kinds of situations. This is an AU story and multi cross-over.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own any characters except our own.**

**Prologue: Part 1**

Sat in front of a T.V were two people. They were trying to understand the nonsense currently before their eyes.

"What on earth is this all about? Because I really cannot make any sense of it."

"Better ask God, but I suppose even he would have a problem –even _Kurumu_ wouldn't wear that much make up."

"You're not wrong there, Moka and she does love her make up. Has she even _got _a face behind all that? Just look at it all."

"I hope we don't encounter people like that, Tsukune. It's scary in my opinion." She shuddered "Why couldn't we have stayed in Youkai academy? This place looks more terrifying."

"Now, now you guys. This is how their culture is unfortunately."

"But it's ridiculous, Goku. There is a line between okay and way too much and _that_ is the latter. Moka, I'm sure _you_ wouldn't wear that much, if any at all."

"Tsukune, some of these people will be your class mates soon and we have to respect them, not complain," Goku slightly reprimanded. "Natsuru, come get your dinner before I decide to eat it!"

A shriek was heard from a bedroom upstairs—two seconds later, a girl was running down stairs. "You _dare,_ Goku, and I will use my zauber on you! And this time it won't be pretty for you!"

"But it looks so delicious!" Goku whined.

"I don't care! It is _my_ food, not yours, you overgrown child! Now leave it _alone_!"

"Wow, women _do_ mature faster than boys…"

"I heard that, Tsukune! Don't think you are safe—and for the record, I AM A GUY!" Natsuru sat down at the table and prepared to eat her food. "Thank you for the food," she remarked and began eating, ignoring Goku and Tsukune trying to apologise to her.

"Guys, bed time soon. You don't want to be late for your first day at school. Follow Gohan's example – he is already tucked up and asleep, so you should be, too."

"Yes, Chi-Chi," everyone replied.

"Goku, I didn't include you in that so I don't even know why you answered with everyone else! You're not a student anymore!" Chi-Chi sighed. "And anyway, you need to finish up your paper work for the school so you can teach P.E. SO GET TO IT!"

"_H-hai_!"Goku ran into the study room to get to work on the dreadful paperwork that every teacher has to write.

"AND NO FOOD UNTIL YOU COME OUT WITH IT COMPLETE AND CORRECT! I _WILL_ BE CHECKING IT TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE DONE A GOOD JOB OF IT!"

"But that's not _fair_! You know I need to eat, so you can't do that to me!" Goku whined back, but regardless started. _'I am never going to be able to finish this I haven't even started it yet! I should have been eating instead.'_

"Umm, Natsuru? How long did it take you to get used to being able to transform into a girl?" questioned Tsukune.

"Now that I think about it, I really have no clue. I guess one day I thought that this is my life now so may as well get on with it," Natsuru responded. "Because I won't be able to go back now, no matter how hard I try because I was chosen by the moderators to fight in the Kämpfer War. To be honest, I don't really want to fight. It solves nothing at all, I would rather talk things through, you know?"

"The other me would not agree with you," Moka remarked. "She is one to fight when confronted with a problem. After all, that's how she was brought up."

"What do you mean other side?" Natsuru asked. "I didn't know you had a split personality, Moka. I suppose you learn something new every day."

"No, not a split personality but actually another person inside her rosary," Tsukune said. "I am the only person who can remove it outside her family, but only when the situation is dangerous and she is needed to resolve it."

"That's impressive to say the least, so I take it that the reason you can remove it is because you love her?" Natsuru got no answer. Moka and Tsukune's faces were as red as tomatoes. "It seems I hit an embarrassing subject for you two, I won't ask any further."

"It's n-not like that, honestly," Tsukune stammered. "I just seem to be able to remover her r-rosary." If he could become even redder a bull would've charged at him, had there been one there.

"Oh, Tsukune, I'm hungry!" cried Moka.

"No way, Moka! We need our energy for tomorrow, can't you wait?"

"What do you mean by that, Tsukune?" questioned an intrigued Natsuru, but didn't get a verbal reply as Moka clamped herself to Tsukune and proceeded to drink her daily fill. Tsukune had gotten used to the feeling but it still hurt him when her fangs entered. He was happy that it left no scar, though. Moka pulled away from Tsukune and let out a satisfied sigh.

"That's what I tried to stop happening, it leaves me really tired and weak afterwards because she always takes too much from me – but I'm not complaining, it's a small price to pay for being her friend." Tsukune smiled. "Although, I do wish the others could be here and experience this."

"Don't worry, Tsukune, I'm sure we will see them soon enough when we go on the break for six weeks."

This perked Tsukune up. "You're right, Moka, I bet we will. If they don't come here, then I'm going there and nothing is going to stop me!"

Everyone suddenly felt a killing intent from the doorway behind them. They turned to see Chi-Chi stood there, eyes twitching and a sadistic smile on her face.

"You won't be going anywhere if you don't hurry up and get to bed! You have an important day tomorrow and I want you to leave a good impression on your new friends, SO GET INTO BED RIGHT NOW!" Everyone jumped and ran into their bed, terrified for their lives and not wanting to die. "There you go, good night everyone."

"Good night!"

After Chi-Chi had left, everyone's thoughts turned to tomorrow wondering how it's going to go and who they will meet in the future.

**A/N: Hey people new story time this one is a bit different though as it features multiple cross-overs with different animes and as a hint of what's to come singing synthesises I am sure you will figure it out Just to let you know this was co-written with another author on here who is my sister so the style will vary but we both agree on the content catch you next chapter people. **


	2. Chapter 2: New Country

**Disclaimer: We do not own any characters except our own. **

**Prologue. **

Why did it always seem to rain here? Since coming over from America, it had not been sunny _once_! The clouds and sky stayed grey and miserable the whole time they'd been here, a total of one week! _One whole freakin' week without sun!_ The eleven-year-old let out a big huff and tugged her jacket tighter around her body. Why was it so darn cold here?

"Oh, stop whining," her sister chided her.

"I _didn't_ whine," she replied in a dark tone. "I didn't say _any_thing."

"You huffed," her sister pointed out. "That's, like, whining."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Daisy." The young girl directed her eyes out the window, keeping them firmly locked on the sidewalk. They were different; it was so weird and strange. _Every_thing was different in this foreign land. "And even if I _do_, I think I have a darn right to! _Why_ did we have to move _here_? A whole different _country_? Why not just to New York or Florida even? It's sunny all the time in Florida! Have _you_ seen the sun since we got here? Because _I_ haven't!" That felt a _little_ better.

"No, I haven't," Daisy said with a sigh, "but, like, what do you expect? The climate here is way, way, _waaaay_ colder than in America. But hey, guess what?"

"What?" she muttered, propping her elbow up and resting her palm on her cheek.

"There's no tornado season here!" Daisy replied gleefully, hoping her sister would crack even a tiny smile at that.

"Whoopee (!)"

This prompted a big sigh from Daisy. "Misty, could you just stop being so miserable? Whining won't magically, like, transport you back to America. What's so wrong with this country anyway? They speak our language!"

"No, they _don't_," Misty countered. She began to point all around the car. "They call the windshield a windscreen, an antenna an aerial! They call the trunk a boot, which makes no sense whatsoever, and the hood a bonnet which makes no sense _either_! And lastly, _I_ should be sitting where _you_ are!"

"This is where the driver sits over here, so get used to it."

"Stop that, Daisy!"

"Stop _what_, Misty?"

"Stop trying to sound like Mom! You're not Mom!"

"You know, I would need to use more than my fingers and toes to count how many times you've said that to me," Daisy replied calmly. "But could you at least start sounding like yourself again? Everything you're saying sounds like it's from some crappy show for teenagers."

"As long as it annoys you, _good_."

"It's not annoying me. I just miss you, that's all."

"_Please_. I'm right here, you know."

"You know what I mean, Misty. Ever since we left America, you haven't been yourself."

"Maybe we should go back to America," Misty suggested in a deadpan tone. Daisy shot her a mildly annoyed look.

"You just haven't settled in here yet. This is a nice village; you'll get to like it."

"I thought all villages over here were supposed to be in the countryside? This is practically a small town!"

"Not _all_ villages over here are rural."

"They're _supposed_ to be."

"Aww, are you disappointed this country isn't living up to its stereotypes?"

Misty just growled lightly, folded her arms and slid down a bit in her seat. She was silent for a while, keeping her eyes locked on the road. Eventually she spoke up. "We're driving on the wrong side, you know…"

Daisy smirked, "I know." She giggled. "I have such an urge to get on over onto the _right_ side of the road."

"Why don't you then? It isn't like the road is exactly _busy_."

"Oh, and I suppose no one in those houses will be looking outside their windows?"

Misty shrugged. "We can just ignore them."

"The cops won't."

"Who cares about the cops?"

"_I_ do. We've only been here two weeks; I don't wanna get arrested already!" Daisy laughed. "Can you imagine, an American in a prison _here_? I've heard they're very rough over here."

"Maybe you _need_ toughening up," Misty smirked. "That way, when people get on yours nerves you can just punch 'em."

"And ruin my nails?" Daisy took one hand away from the steering wheels to check her nails were still intact. "I don't think so."

"Even if I _did_ get my nails done, I wouldn't hesitate to punch people."

"Why am I not surprised…? Remember your last boyfriend?"

"You mean my first and _only_ boyfriend," Misty corrected. "I'm staying off boys for a while."

"Ooh, are you being experimental then?" Daisy teased, lightly shoving her sister. "I never knew you were into _that_ kinda thing, Misty."

"Well, depends what the guys are like at my new high school."

"Says the ten-year-old."

"Exactly, I feel too darn young to call myself an high school student."

"You're right! You should be in middle school now, not high school."

"Yeah…"

Daisy drove the car into the driveway, Misty sighing deeply with relief. She swiftly got out of the car and slammed her car door shut. Without waiting for her sister, she stormed into the house – why were houses in this country so much smaller? It was rare to find a house with a porch here, something practically every house had. There wasn't even a basketball hoop in the backyard.

"Hey, did you, like, get one of those thingys then?" asked her sister Violet. She appeared in the kitchen doorway, metal tongs in hand. "For school?"

Misty threw an annoyed look to Violet. "It's called a school uniform, you moron. I don't see why I _have_ to wear it." She kicked her shoes off and flung her jacket onto the arm of the couch. "We didn't in America."

"But they _do_ here," Daisy told her, a reprimanding tone lacing her voice. "So you have to follow _their_ rules."

Misty just groaned, rolling her eyes. "It's not _fair_. I want to be back in America!"

_Like I'm ever going to see it again, though. _

**A/N: Sorry for not having and R + V characters in this chapter but there will be more next chapter and new characters will be introduced as well so look forward to it**

**Animes/Misc: **

**Rosario + Vampire: Tsukune, Moka.**

**Pokémon: Misty, Daisy, Lily, Violet. **

**Kämpfer: Natsuru.**

**Vocaloid: Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Meiko.**

**Dragon Ball Z: Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan. **

**This is what we are using so far but the list will grow once we add more and more. **


End file.
